Bo kiedyś, kraj nie miał łatwo
by 55Trudi55
Summary: Anglia próbuje pojechać na szczyt międzynarodowy, a Sealand znów chce udowadniać światu, że i jemu się to należy. Skończyć to się może tylko jednym - kłótnią i gołębią złośliwością. Rekomenduje się uważanie na ptaki nad głową podczas czytania!


Cóż za spokojny, piękny początek dnia...

Wszystko wydawało się być w harmonii. Słońce wzniosło się znad horyzontu i, jak zawsze, oświeciło kule ziemską (a w każdym razie jej część) porannymi promykami, wybudzając ptaki, które po obskubaniu i wyczyszczeniu swych piórek poleciały w niedaleki świat, jakim było miasto. Przysiadały na parapetach i krucząc/ćwierkając/piszcząc/wydając inne dźwięki adekwatne dla loto-dziobów wybudzały ludzkich śpiochów, którzy nie dość że mieli czelność spać dłużej niż matka natura przykazała, to jeszcze nie pozwalali wpuszczać ich do swych przytulnych, marmurowych gniazd, które były na pewno dużo komforniejsze i bezpieczniejsze od dobrze im znanych dziur w dębach i prowizorycznych baz na gałęziach.

Ptaszki były zazdrosne. Dlatego obmyśliły ptaszny plan na opanowanie świata.

A w każdym razie ludzkich głów... i masek samochodów.

Teraz już wiecie, drodzy czytelnicy dlaczego tak często macie styczność z czymś tak nie przyjemnym, przyziemnym jak pewna biała bomba spadająca prosto na wasze ramiona, brudząc najnowszą bluzkę, którą dopiero co kupiliście! I dokładnie tę, na którą czatowaliście całe dnie i przy okazji najbliższej promocji wpadliście do sklepu i po starowaniu całej reszty klientów, wybiegliście z nowym, świeżutkim odzieniem (oczywiście po kupnie, nie po to czekaliśmy dwa tygodnie by ją sobie kraść, bądźmy cywilizowani!). Aż tu, następnego dnia - kaput.

Tak to jest, jak się jest niegościnnym, zarozumiałym i zadufanym w sobie człowiekiem nie patrzącym na inne istoty.

Równouprawnienie dla naszych latających przyjaciół! Wolny wstęp na seansy filmowe! Sklepy z ubraniami dla gołębi! Wydzielenie jedynego w swoim rodzaju dla nich kawałka ziemi! Uznanie je za pełnoprawne państ...

- Do jasnej cholery, weź te swoje głupie lalki i idź się bawić gdzie indziej jak na normalnego dzieciaka przystało!

- To nie są żadne lalki tylko Micro Zordy* stary durniu!

- Jak zwał tak zwał. Wypad.

Ręka ubranego w ciemnoszary, gładki garnitur mężczyzny wystrzeliła w stronę drzwi pokoju. Arthur miał właśnie wychodzić na kolejny szczyt międzynarodowy, gdy ni stąd ni zowąd za jego plecami pojawiło się małe mikro-państwo, głośno narzekając nie niesprawiedliwość świata i ciągnąc go za ramie, grożąc, że dopóki nie weźmie go ze sobą, on nie pozwoli mu wyjść.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Anglik po kilkunastu sekundach prób przemówieniu młodemu do rozsądku w końcu się wkurzył, nastroszył brwi i gwałtownie wyrwał ramię spod jarzma Sealandu.

Sealand wybiegł przed nim, torując mu drogę do drzwi. Cała jego postura, ekspresja i spojrzenie w oczach wyraźnie mówiło, że nie da się tak łatwo zbyć, a już szczególnie nie przez jakiegoś brwiastego brytola. W oczach zabrzmiały iskierki dziecięcej złości.

- Nie! Sealand też jest krajem i tylko tacy kretyni jak ty nie chcą tego przyjąć do wiadomości. - krzyknął i nie mając gdzie wyładować swojej złości głośno tupnął. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że wszystko wymyka mu się spod kontroli i że nie był w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób przegadać Anglii. Poczuł mocny ucisk gdzieś w środku klatki piersiowej a przez głowę zaczęły kotłować mu się chaotycznie myśli.

Arthur stał przed nim, zacisnął zęby i z całych sił powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem na niego jakiegoś przekleństwa. Po pierwsze - był już i tak wystarczająco spóźniony. Dwa - miał bardzo ważną sprawę do przegadania z Belgią. A co najważniejsze - nie miał wcale ochoty użerać się z małym gówniarzem, który na dodatek rzucał na niego wyzwiskami na lewo i prawo.

- Nie, jesteś tylko zwykłym smarkaczem któremu się poprzewracało w tej durnej łepetynie - warknął, odsunął Petera od drzwi i dodał głośniej. - Przestań tak się motać i chodzić do wszystkich jak jakiś darmozjad, i przyjmij wreszcie do wiadomości że nikt nie uzna pierońskiego akwarium za państwo! Miłego dnia.

I już miał wyjść, gdy usłyszał głośne wycie i poczuł jak czyjeś małe pięści uderzają z całych sił w jego plecy. Skrzywił się. What the bloody...

- Jesteś taki GŁUPI! - zawył Sealand zza jego pleców. - GŁUPI! Nienawidzę cię! Dureń! Dlaczego wszyscy muszą być takimi głupkami jak ty?!

I wybiegł do pokoju, łkając.

Anglii to nawet nie ruszyło.

Chociaż była to niezupełnie prawda.

Arthur wkurzył się i to jeszcze bardziej. Czując, że traci kontrolę nad sobą, zaczął wywrzaskiwać o "jego braku szacunku do starszych", zupełnie nieświadom że zwraca tym samym uwagę sąsiadów. Zresztą i tak nie dbał o to, jak to Anglia. A sąsiedzi i tak byli już przyzwyczajeni do nieustannych wrzasków i innych dziwnych zdarzeń w domu państwa Kirkland.

Ale będąc jeszcze bardziej szczerym, Anglię może i by ruszył nagły wybuch płaczu mikro-państwa, gdyby nie fakt, że chłopiec robił to praktycznie za każdą najmniejszą próbą wyperswadowanie mu z głowy pomysłu wypadu na konferencje. Zawsze to samo; Sealand wpada - wielka kłótnia - młody wybiega z rykiem/wyzywając z pokoju - ciekawe tylko od kogo znał tyle epitetów? - zupełnie jakby spadła na niego bomba albo pół gospodarki mu padło (pomińmy może fakt, że akurat pod tym względem nie miało mu 'co' paść).

Smark jeden nie potrafił poradzić sobie z TYM. A co dopiero by było gdyby spadła na niego prawdziwa katastrofa? Jak, chociażby wojna, głód, kryzys... też poryczałby się i uciekł, tak jak ci włoscy pasto-pizzożercy? Jasne, tak też można, czemu nie...**

- Cholerny dzieciak - mruknął do siebie, kierując się w stronę samochodu. - "Państwa" się zachciało, smarkaczowi. Za moich czasów trzeba było się bronić przed pieprzonymi najazdami i pozostać silnym a nie ryczeć. Za dobrze teraz mają z tym przeklętym pokojem...

Westchnął i mimowolnie poczuł małe ukłucie zazdrości. Mimo wszystko pokój nie byłby taką złą rzeczą, gdyby był od początku, prawda...?

Młody mikro-naród jeszcze nie dorósł. Nie ten czas i nie to miejsce. Spotkania międzynarodowe były jeszcze nie dla niego...

Anglia sam nie wiedział, pomimo wszystkich wad i nerwów jakich kosztował go Sealand, czy jednak nie wolałby by ten pozostał takim samym dzieckiem, jakim jest teraz...

Dotarł do samochodu i spojrzał ostatni raz na front budynku. Zwykły, jedno-rodzinny, przytulny, marmurowy dom...

- CO DO CHOLERY JEST Z TYM DNIEM NIE TAK?! NAWET PTAKI SĄ DZISIAJ PRZECIWKO MNIE?!

- I dobrze ci tak, stary głupku...

* Właściwie, to każdy kto oglądał kiedyś Power Rangers, powinien wiedzieć albo przynajmniej kojarzyć. Ale że nie wszyscy to takie tom-boyshe jak ja (albo nie pamięta), to są to w skrócie takie transofmersy, które posiadał każdy z wojowników, które łączyły się z pozostałymi, tworząc taką mechanczną-godzillę i to był znak - wszyscy od tej chwili już wiedzieli, że za kilka minut konec bajki :P (tak szczerze mówiąc, to dla mnie te roboty były najgorszą częścią tych całych Rangersów, mimo że ogólnie mi się podobało xD)

** Nie wspominajmy może faktu, że już raz naszemu drogiemu Sealandowi prawie pół-państwa spalono... LUDZIE, PAŃSTWO SIĘ PALI ! co tam głód na świecie, co tam kryzys, PAŃSTWO SIĘ PALI LUDZIE! (2006)

(Lepiej nie pytajcie, co autorka piła/jadła/czytała zanim wzięła się do pisania tego (po)tforka i tego pod spodem...)

Yah, chciałam zrobić z Anglii starego dziadka z tym sławetnym "A gdy ja byłem w twoim wieku..." więc zrobiłam... i nie wiem, czy wyszło... w każdym razie chyba niekoniecznie tak jak chciałam... Chociaż w sumie, to nie muszę nic z niego robić, i tak czy inaczej ma jakieś dwa tysiaki na karku xD

To tak jakby mój debiutancki ff o Hetalii i w ogóle "pierwsza" próba napisania czegoś od jakiś 10 miesięcy xD... W cudzysłowie, bo mam parę niedokończonych, napisanych PRZED tym, ale pomysł mi się spodobał i chciałam wreszcie coś skończyć... i mam nadzieje, że chociaż trochę się podobał. W każdym razie, na wszelką krytykę jestem otwarta, don't worry ^^

FF może wydawać się chaotyczny i początek bez-sensowny do całej reszty (nie miało się pomysłu na początek, to zaczęła się improwizacja i takie są efekty... ogólnie rzecz mówiąc wszystko było improwizowane, prócz ogólnego plotu i otoczki, który i tak i tak uległ zmianie przy pisaniu... więc wychodzi jednak że improwizacja na całego...) ale pomimo tej całej wspomnianej improwizacji to jakby się przypatrzeć to wszystko paradoksalnie ma jakiś sens i pięknie zamkniętą kompozycję i harmonię (a w każdym razie według chorego mózgu autorki), wspomnianą wręcz na samym początku tforku... I w ten sposób dobyliśmy do tworu zamkniętego, od początku do końca związaną harmonijną utopią ^^.

Lub słowem: Cóż


End file.
